Kirby (universo)
center left|50pxEl universo ''Kirby'' se refiere a la colección en la [[Super Smash Bros. (serie)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] de personajes, escenarios, y propiedades que provienen de la serie de Nintendo, Kirby. Fue desarrollada por HAL Laboratory, Inc., la misma compañia que desarrolló la serie Super Smash Bros., y gira en torno a la entidad esférica de color rosa llamada Kirby, y sus aventuras alrededor de su planeta de origen, Pop Star, entre otros planetas. La serie ha tenido muchos juegos de diferentes géneros, con los juegos de plataformas de desplazamiento lateral siendo el más destacado. Descripción de la franquicia Kirby hizo su primera aparición en 1992 en el juego Kirby's Dream Land, un juego de plataformas de dos megabits y de solo cuatro niveles: el campo, un castillo, unas islas y el cielo. El jugador debía pasar esos cuatros niveles para derrotar al Rey Dedede, un personaje maligno que había robado toda la comida de los ciudadanos. El juego era muy corto, pero el jugador podía desbloquear un "juego extra", que en realidad era el mismo juego pero con una dificultad notablemente elevada. Game Boy solo reproducía juegos en blanco y negro, a raíz de esto, en la carátula del juego, Kirby aparecía de color blanco. Pero el diseño original era rosado, y desde los juegos posteriores se adoptó este color. En marzo de 1993, Nintendo lanzó Kirby's Adventure, un juego a color donde, por primera vez, Kirby tenía la habilidad de tragar a sus oponentes para copiar sus ataques o escupirlos. Meta Knight hace su debut en este videojuego. El juego fue lanzado para NES, Game Boy Advance y Consola Virtual. En 1995 llegaría Kirby's Dream Land 2, un juego muy parecido a Kirby's Dream Land pero con nuevos efectos de sonido, colores, más niveles y unos animales que ayudan a Kirby durante su travesía. Este juego es uno de los bestsellers de Game Boy, debido principalmente a sus gráficos mejorados y el incluir nuevos objetos y personajes. En 1996 se lanzo Kirby Super Star para Super Nintendo. Kirby adquiere la habilidad de crear ayudantes de la siguiente manera: Kirby absorbe a un enemigo copiando su habilidad, luego, Kirby abandona la habilidad adquirida creando un ayudante con dicha habilidad. En este juego Mario, Luigi, Wario, Peach y Toad hacen varios cameos. En 1997, Nintendo lanza la tercera parte de Kirby's Dream Land: Kirby's Dream Land 3 para SNES. Este juego no incorpora muchos cambios además de que en el modo multi-player, el jugador número 2 controlará a un Gooey de color azul que tiene las mismas habilidades que posee Kirby. En el año 2000, Kirby llega a la consola Nintendo 64 con Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, donde se añaden gráficos en 3D y la posibilidad de que Kirby absorba dos habilidades diferentes para crear una nueva. También se puede controlar al Rey Dedede en algunos minijuegos. Este juego consta de 32 etapas distintas y se hace referencia a que Kirby es hombre porque recibe un beso de una mujer y se sonroja. Nintendo lanzó dos nuevos juegos para GBA: Kirby's Nightmare in Dream Land en 2002, un remake de Kirby's Adventure con mejores gráficos y sonido, y Kirby & the Amazing Mirror en 2004, un juego de diez niveles donde no aparece el Rey Dedede y Meta Knight deja de ser un villano. La franquicia de Kirby también cuenta con tres títulos para el sistema Nintendo DS: Kirby: el pincel del poder, Kirby: ¡Roedores al ataque! y Kirby Super Star Ultra. Estos juegos eran muy similares a los lanzamientos pasados y tenían mejoras gráficas. La franquicia también incluye dos juegos de Nintendo Wii: Kirby's Return to Dream Land ''y ''Kirby's Epic Yarn, junto con una serie de televisión: Kirby Right back at Ya!. Asi mismo, se lanzan varios títulos para la consola Nintendo 3DS, dos de la linea plataformera: Kirby Triple Deluxe ''y ''Kirby Planet Robobot, y cinco titulos de generos distintos para descarga digital: Kirby Fighters Deluxe, Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, Kirby's Blowout Blast, Kirby Battle Royale ''y ''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe ''(este ultimo protagonizado por el Rey Dedede). Actualmente el titulo mas reciente se titula: ''Kirby Star Allies para la Nintendo Switch. En Super Smash Bros. En este título, la franquicia está representada por un personaje, un escenario y dos objetos. Personajes *50px|rightKirby: Kirby es un luchador con la habilidad de copiar los poderes de todos los personajes. Kirby ocupa el lugar número dos en la tier list por sus potentes ataques Smash (inusuales para un personaje liviano) y por su capacidad de dar hasta cinco saltos en el aire. Escenarios *'Dream Land': Es el lugar donde Kirby se enfrenta a algunos jefes en los videojuegos de Kirby's Dream Land. Este escenario es pequeño y detrás de él se encuentra un árbol llamado Whispy Woods, que sopla hacia los lados, empujando a los personajes hacia el vacío. Objetos *'Varita estelar': Es un arma común que Kirby usa para disparar estrellas y así vencer a los enemigos o destruir bloques, y es la encargada de dar dulces sueños a los habitantes de Dream Land. *'Maxi tomate': Es uno de los objetos comestibles que Kirby puede usar para restaurar sus puntos de energía. En el juego restaura 100% de daño al que lo tome. En Super Smash Bros. Melee En el segundo juego de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], la franquicia de Kirby es representada nuevamente por un único personaje, pero se añaden dos nuevos escenarios y dos nuevos objetos además del regreso de los objetos de Super Smash Bros. Personajes *50px|rightKirby: Kirby sigue siendo el único personaje jugable que hace aparición en este juego y sufre una gran pérdida de habilidades y potencia, lo que lo deja en puesto 26 (último) de la Tier list. Ahora se le añade un nuevo movimiento especial lateral, Martillo . Escenarios *'Dream Land: Green Greens': Es la re-edición de Dream Land. Inclye notables mejoras gráficas y se incluyen bloques estrella amontonados que pueden ser destruidos con ataques además de dos plataformas extras a los lados. *'Dream Land: Fuente de los Sueños': Está basado en el lugar de descanso de la Varita estelar. *'Dream Land N64': Aparece nuevamente con mejoras gráficas y sin ningún tipo de edición. Objetos *'Maxi tomate': Vuelve a aparecer, pero esta vez solo restaura 50% de daño recibido por un personaje. *'Sombrilla': Es un objeto usado por Kirby para reducir la velocidad de su caída. En el juego cumple la misma función. *'Varita estelar': Vuelve a aparecer sin ningún tipo de cambio. *'Estrella remolque': Es usada por Kirby para viajar rápidamente, atravesando montañas y valles. En juego puede ser usada por un personaje para volar hacia el cielo y luego caer produciendo una explosión que daña a quienes estén cerca. Trofeos *Los 3 trofeos de Kirby *Maxi Tomate *Estrella Remolque *Varita Estelar *Sombrilla *Whispy Woods *Fuente de los Sueños *Kirby Bola de Fuego *Kirby Luchador *Kirby Pelota *Waddle Dee *Rey Dedede *Rick *Goey *Meta Knight En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En esta entrega, la franquicia de Kirby es representada por tres personajes, dos escenarios y cinco objetos en total. Esta es la entrega que integra más elementos hasta ahora. Personajes *right|50pxKirby: Aparece por tercera vez consecutiva con velocidad y potencia restauradas con respecto a SSBM. Ocupa el puesto número 20 de la Tier list. Su Smash Final es Chef Kirby . *right|50pxMeta Knight: Hace su debut en la saga SSB. Es un personaje malvado y bueno al mismo tiempo en los videojuegos de Kirby. Puede transformar su capa en alas para elevarse de manera similar a Kirby y Jigglypuff. Ocupa la primera posición de la tier list debido a sus potentes ataques Smash y su velocidad. Su Smash Final es Oscuridad Galáctica. *right|50pxRey Dedede: Es el primer villano que Kirby enfrenta, hace su debut en el primer videojuego de la franquicia de Kirby. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl posee ataques rápidos y fuertes, puede inhalar al igual que Kirby, pero no puede copiar las habilidades de los oponentes, también puede flotar, pero es pesado. Ocupa el puesto número doce en la tier list. Su Smash Final es Ejército Waddle Dee. Ayudantes *'Knuckle Joe:' Este es el único ayudante que proviene del universo Kirby. Escenarios *'Hal Abarda': es la nave que usa Meta Knight para transportarse. Hace su debut en Kirby´s Super Star. En el juego, la batalla se desarrolla en una plataforma que vuela frente a la nave. En ocasiones la nave disparará un potente rayo y puede golpear a los personajes con un brazo mecánico. *'Green Greens': Este escenario regresa desde Melee. Ahora los bloques explosivos pueden lanzar a cualquier personaje a una distancia mayor. Objetos *'Maxi tomate': vuelve a aparecer sin ningún cambio con respecto a Super Smash Bros. Melee. *'Varita estelar': vuelve a aparecer sin ningún tipo de cambio. *'Estrella remolque': su efecto es el mismo. *'Curry superpicante': es un objeto que aparece en Kirby's Dream Land. Kirby puede comerlo para adquirir la habilidad de escupir bolas de fuego. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl sucede lo mismo, pero el fuego saldrá sin control del personaje dañando a quienes se acerquen. *'Dragoon': es un vehículo que consta de tres partes y es armado por Kirby para transportarse más rápido. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl deben ser recogidas sus tres partes y luego apuntar hacia el lugar que se desea ir, los personajes que estén en la trayectoria recibirán un K.O. instantaneo. Trofeos *Kirby *Chef Kirby *Meta Knight *Oscuridad galáctica *Rey Dedede *Ejército Waddle Dee *Maxi tomate *Dragoon *Estrella remolque *Curry superpicante *Varita estelar *Knuckle Joe *Kirby Rayo *Kirby Erizo *Kirby Espada *Kirby Sueño *Kirby Alas *Kirby Luchador *Kirby Hielo *Kirby Fuego *Kirby Plasma *Kirby Tornado *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Gordo *Dyna Blade *Sharpe Knight *Bonkers *Bronto *Cozy *Galeb *Kracko *Scarfys *Sir Kibble *Walky *Wheelie *Hydra *Bomber *Buggzy *Cañón combinado *Hal Abarda *Manzanas En Super Smash Bros. 4 Personajes *right|50pxKirby: Kirby vuelve por 4ta vez como uno de los personajes confirmados. En términos de apariencia, Kirby no ha cambiado mucho desde su última aparición en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Con respecto a sus ataques y habilidades de pelea, no presentan muchos cambios con su última aparición, aunque se le añade un nuevo Smash Final llamado Gran espada. *right|50pxRey Dedede: Rey Dedede aparece como veterano en la nueva entrega. Presente algunos cambios en algunos de sus movimientos especiales y se le añade un nuevo Smash Final, Estallido Dedede. *right|50pxMeta Knight: Meta Knight se une como un veterano más en esta entrega. Entre los cambios más notables al personaje está la pérdida de la habilidad de planear con su ataque especial hacia arriba, Lanzadera. Escenarios *'Hal Abarda': El escenario vuelve como un escenario de Brawl. *'El gran ataque de las cavernas': Un escenario exclusivo de la versión de Wii U. Es une escenario muy amplio con numerosas plataformas y obstáculos. Está basado en la fase del mismo nombre de Kirby Super Star. *'Dream Land (SSB4)': Un escenario exclusivo de la versión de Nintendo 3DS. El escenario discurre por varias partes del juego Kirby's Dream Land. *'Dream Land': Regresa como escenario pasado proveniente de Super Smash Bros.. El escenario está disponible para ambas versiones como contenido descargable. Objetos *'Maxi tomate': Este objeto curativo vuelve a la serie sin cambios. *'Estrella remolque': La Estrella regresa con las mismas funciones de las demás entregas. *'Varita estelar': Otro objeto de la serie que vuelve sin cambios. *'Curry superpicante': El objeto regresa con la misma función de siempre, quemar y dañar a los contrincantes. *'Dragoon': La nave sigue funcionando igual a Brawl. Música *'Green Greens (Melee)' *'Green Greens Ver.2' *'King Dedede's Theme' *'King Dedede's Theme Ver. 2' *'Green Greens' *'Castle Lololo' *'Float Islands' *'Bubbly Clouds' *'Mt. Dedede' *'Ice Cream Island' *'Butter Building' *'Butter Building Ver. 2' *'Dream Land' *'The Fountain of Dreams' *'Gourmet Race' *'The Great Cave Offensive' *'Meta Knight's Revenge' *'Vs. Marx' *'Planet Popstar' *'02 Battle' *'Forest Stage' *'Celestial Valley' *'Frozen Hillside' *'The Legendary Air Ride Machine' *'Forest/Nature Area' *'Squeak Squad Theme' *'Boss Theme Medley' *'The Adventure Begins' *'Through the Forest' *'Floral Fields' *'The World to Win' Ayudantes *'Mago Pesadilla': Este personaje obscurecerá todo el escenario haciendo que se pierda la visibilidad en todo el escenario. *'Knuckle Joe': El ayudante vuelve con la misma función del juego anterior. Enemigos *Bonkers *Bronto *Gordo *Plasma Wisp *Tac *Waddle Dee sombrilla *Waddle Doo Trofeos *Kirby *Rey Dedede *Meta Knight *Gran espada *Oscuridad galáctica *Estallido Dedede *Bronto Burt *Shotzo *Gordo *Waddle Dee Sombrilla *Bonkers *Plasma Wisp *Bomber *Wheelie *Kirby Plasma *Cañón combinado *Hal Abarda *Waddle Doo *Dragoon *Maxi tomate *Estrella remolque *Curry superpicante *Varita estelar *Pesadilla *Knuckle Joe *Wheelie *TAC *Cozy *Bomby Bros. Jr. *Whispy Woods *Manzanas *Sombrescoba *Scarfy *Sir Kibble *Kirby Espada *Kirby Rayo *Kirby Fuego *Kirby Hielo *Kirby Erizo *Kirby Tornado *Kirby Micro *Kirby Sueño *Sharpe Knight *Starman (Kirby) *Walky *Kirby Bomba *Kirby Luchador *Kirby Alas *Kirby Ninja *Galacta Knight *Maglor *Astrovelero Lor Juegos con elementos en la serie Super Smash Bros. ''Kirby Dream Land'' Kirby, quien aparece como personaje jugable en todos los juegos de la serie Super Smash Bros. hasta la fecha, hace su debut en este juego como protagonista. Su habilidad principal proviene de este juego. Rey Dedede, quien aparece por primera vez en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como personaje jugable, aparece en este juego como un jefe como antagonista principal. Otros personajes, como Waddle Dee o Whispy Woods, aparecen como enemigos en este juego. El escenario Dream Land está basado en algunas zonas de este juego. ''Kirby Adventure'' Meta Knight, un personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, debuta en este juego. La Varita estelar y la Fuente de los Sueños son dos elementos de este juego. Muchos movimientos que Kirby usa provienen de este juego. Este juego también aparece como un clásico en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Pesadilla, el antagonista del videojuego aparece como ayudante en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. ''Kirby Air Ride'' El Dragoon es una de las naves que se pueden usar en este juego. El modo Smashventura está basado en el modo City Trial que proviene de este juego. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' El Smash Final de Kirby en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, Gran espada, aparece en este juego como una de las Súper Habilidades que Kirby puede obtener al absorber al Súper Sharpe Knight. Enlaces externos Véase también *